


Only Sex

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Banter, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Riding, Vaginal Sex, some Force bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Thanaton somewhat regrets agreeing to have sex with SI as he has trouble keeping his feelings in check.





	Only Sex

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words are from a prompt post

**_“Well, fine; just this once.”_ **

Thanaton wasn’t quite sure why he had agreed to this, especially because it was  _her._ But here he was, sitting on his office chair while she was riding him. He grunted and bit back a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

“Come on, don’t let it get stuck in your throat,” she purred. He stared at her annoyed but couldn’t help the treacherous blush that appeared on his cheeks. She laughed and leaned in to kiss him. It made his heart skip a beat, but he chose to ignore it. This wasn’t about feelings, only sex.

“You know,  **I have wanted this for so long** , it’s unreal. Ever since I saw you as that little holo in the cantina, I have been fantasizing about this. What I would do when I-”

“’When’? Please, like this happening was ever a certainty.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he shouldn’t have said them. She stared at him for a few seconds before throwing her head back to laugh brightly.

“Really? You practically jumped on me when I suggested we bang-”

“That- I did not!” He hated feeling like a petulant child, but she was so wrong about this. Even if he might have had some- not feelings,  _lust_  for her, he definitely hadn’t agreed to her offer the first chance he got.

She raised her hands and grinded down hard, making him gasp and dig his fingers harder against the armrests. “Fine, just don’t become all grumpy because of this. What I’m really saying is that you have to admit this is working. Since we’re now banging, all the tension between us is washing away and everyone ends up being happy.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. However, she just grinned and kissed him again. It felt as good as the last and made his cock twitch. That reaction was miles better as it was something linked to physical arousal instead of him- no. He shouldn’t even think about this.

As they both neared the end, becoming more frantic after each of her grinds down on Thanaton’s cock, he could barely contain himself. He was drenched in sweat all over and cursed himself for not removing some of his clothing as she had done.

**‘Can I touch you?’**

It took him a moment to figure out she had whispered the words through the Force. When he did, his cock pulsed, and he couldn’t help but to let out a whimper.

‘Please, I need this.’

Her pleading words etched into his mind and it made his whole body burn more intensely. He huffed and closed his eyes tightly as her Force presence brushed softly against his defenses. Part of him really wanted to do this, to give in even a little.

‘Thanaton-’

‘Fine,’ he snapped back. Before she could react, he wrapped his Force tight around her while opening part of his defenses. She slipped in instantly while opening her own too. If the lust and desire had been hard to keep in check before, it was now impossible.

Thanaton clutched against her and moaned as her arousal was mixing in with his. It was sharp and yearning, much like his own that was burning under his skin and threatening to burst. “T-Thanaton, fucking hell, I didn’t realize- You feel amazing,” she whispered breathlessly. Her breath tingled against his ear and made his defenses crumble down faster, letting his desperate need for her come through.

‘Don’t- Don’t stop.’

*

After the climax that Thanaton could barely remember, he watched how she was putting her clothes back on. It was irritating to see how casual she was as he still tried to reign in the emotional turmoil inside him.

“So… same time next week?”

Thanaton bit his lip at her suggestion. She was looking at him cockily smiling, clearly being all sure that he would say yes. Give in to her again and again until there was nothing left to hide anymore. 

He swallowed and picked up the previously disregarded datapad from the table with shaky hands. He couldn’t focus on it but it gave him something to hide behind, to hopefully make it appear that he didn’t really need her, even if he did. “Yes. I will send you a message when I have need- time for you again.”

She laughed and came close to give him one final kiss. He couldn’t help but to lean into it and embrace how good she tasted. “Very well. See you then.”


End file.
